A load center provides overcurrent protection for an electrical system of a building and distributes power to various branch circuits of the electrical system. In particular, a load center may be configured either as a main breaker device including items such as a main circuit breaker, branch circuit breakers and other components or as a main lug device.
Various components of a load center such as bus bars, neutral bars and others are mounted to a base pan located in an enclosure. The bus bars serve as a common connection for two or more circuits and may be used to connect circuit breakers to service conductors and load wiring. In conventional base pan configurations, main portions of a bus bar are secured to the base pan. However, the base pan includes wire connectors in top, bottom and side edges of the bus bar located at a substantial distance from where the main portions of the bus bar are attached to the base pan. Thus, when a wire is inserted into a wire connector and the wire connector fastener is tightened against the wire, a top end, for example, of the bus bar is undesirably pulled up and out of a desired mounting position for the bus bar.